


Pretty eyes, Bambi

by lilpsychopath



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by The Rocky Horror Picture Show, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpsychopath/pseuds/lilpsychopath
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Pretty eyes, Bambi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervoussis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussis/gifts).




End file.
